


International Break

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: German National Team, Germany, Hotel, International Break, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone seems down when they return to Germany for the most recent international break because of relationship issues, so Thomas and Manu devise a plan to cheer everyone up and help a few people get back together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Break

Mesut stared down at his phone as his agent sent him countless links to articles about how he had ‘faked his illness’ to go partying in Berlin with the rest of the DfB team and skipped the game against Newcastle. He really didn’t feel well and he was afraid of what the merciless English media had to say about him if he played badly. Boss was going to kill him. He’d already dealt with the Polish goalkeeper (Mesut couldn’t pronounce his name) who he thought was English for the longest time once he caught him smoking and now he hardly ever played. Frustrated, he threw his phone on the bed. Everyone kept criticising everything he did, from his performances last season to his breakup and how he was such a "waste of money”. Maybe he should have stayed in Madrid.

Adjusting to life in London had been tough and ever since Poldi left things weren’t getting easier for either of them. Poldi had just been named one of the worst Serie A January signings too and was really upset about it. Despite his cheerful demeanour on social media, the claims were affecting him quite badly. He had confided in Mesut about this but Mesut wasn’t very helpful considering how everyone wanted him to play— and he was the one who needed a break once in a while.

New WhatsApp Message from Sergio Ramos ✌

“Crap,” Mesut thought, scrambling to reach for his phone. He hated his phone. It was where all bad news came from and if Sergio was texting him at this hour it wasn’t going to be good. They hadn’t talked in a while other than the occasional catch-ups during the Champions League games but ever since Monac— they’d hardly had the chance to meet up or talk. He knew Real had been going through a lot recently, with Bale and Cristiano’s issues and all the criticism from their fans, but Sergio should at least text him about it, right? Wasn’t Sergio the one who said they needed to text more often 2 years ago?

Mesut couldn’t be the one starting every conversation, so a few weeks ago they just stopped because they were so busy with everything going around them. But maybe they needed each other to stop them from going crazy with the madness going on in their respective clubs. Every time he checked his phone he would feel like his heart was pierced when his phone didn’t receive Sergio’s messages, but he wasn’t emotionally ready for his text today.

As expected, Sergio asked about how Mesut was doing with his relationship with Arsenal. That’s so insensitive gosh, Mesut thought. Why didn’t he first apologise for how long he’d been away? It’s all his fault. He doesn’t deserve a reply now. I’ll reply in exactly 8 hours. Then he’ll know the pain I go through.

Mesut always had this fear that Sergio didn’t want him and was really happy with the new signings at the club like James Rodriguez, that Sergio had forgotten about him or didn’t care if he didn’t respond. Maybe he was cheating himself of these feelings. Maybe —

“MESUT!!”  
Thomas hounded on his door, yelling “Are you ready for the party??”

Mesut was so pissed that Thomas was being so inconsiderate and thoughtless about his situation. Surely he knew that he couldn’t be seen at another party? What was this party for anyway?

“Mesut don’t worry it’s going to be a closed door thing only for the National Team. It’s a small surprise party with some cake and some beer, to celebrate the fact that Ilkay and Holger are joining us again, that’s all. No journalists or anything.” Basti’s sense of reason sliced through Thomas’s incoherent laughs.

“But Marco and Mario are reunited again so you never know it might get wild!!” Thomas shouts again, which make Mesut roll his eyes. 

“Maybe I’ll sit back and rest for a while, okay? I’ll join you guys later.” Mesut yelled back. He needed time to think about Sergio.

“Are you SURE Mesut because —“  
“Thanks Mesut see you later.” Basti drags Thomas away.

“Mesut’s such a party pooper you know? I mean we all miss Holger and Ilkay, does he know how important this is to them?” Thomas blabbers.

“Let him do what he wants. He’s having a rough time— as captain I gotta look out for the team.”

“Basti you’re so serious today!! Lemme text Lukas and see if he’s coming—“ Thomas reaches out for Basti’s phone

“He’s coming. I’m 100% sure. Don’t worry about it. Sometimes I wonder why you were placed on the shortlist for being the new captain when Philipp left,” sighs Basti as he instantly grabs his phone and returns it to his front pocket.

“Aww Basti, don’t want me to see your little smooches with Lukas right?” Thomas jokes

Basti scowls. “Let’s go see Toni and talk to him first. Come on.”

Truthfully, Basti and Poldi’s relationship had been breaking down in the past few days. He thought the sight of seeing Lukas again would make him ecstatic, but ever since he had joined Inter he knew it wasn’t right. He just didn’t know how to break this to Lukas properly, so he’d tried to surreptitiously hint to him that Italy wasn’t the place to go, but given his current situation in Arsenal Poldi didn’t listen. But now he was in the predicament Basti knew he’d be in — playing poorly and under much fiercer spotlight in a country where he hardly understood anything. Basti knew if Poldi had been more patient a german club could have picked him up, or at least another English club. Then he wouldn’t be stuck on the bench when he came back to play for Wenger or screamed at in Italian when he was on the pitch in Milan. 

Also, Basti was maybe a little jealous of Poldi’s huge new circle of friends he had made in Milan. Basti had always stayed grounded ever since young in Munich, just hanging out with a small circle of friends. But Basti had these new Italian hunks by his side, and he went out drinking with tons of new friends. He was expanding his social circle, while Basti was just, himself. It just made feel a great sense of injustice that he’d always been Lukas’s one but now his instragram feed showed of someone different every time. It was made worse by the fact that these guys were European— unlike in London where the Englishmen didn’t get him, in Italy Basti felt that he was being taken away from him.

“Earth to Mr. Schweinsteiger, stop being so serious today! Where’s your usual sense of humour?” Thomas smiles. Then he realises Basti’s long face and it comes to his attention that something is wrong— he’s usually the slowest to pick up on it but when he does he knows it has to be made right. “Actually why don’t you go back and rest. You look tired. Me and Manu will sort this out. You can call Jogi or something. Go back to your room.”

Basti heaves a sigh of relief. While he wanted to help Thomas with this, he wasn’t sure he could stand him much longer. Or maybe that was just himself being a grumpy today. He thanked Thomas and hurried back to his room. He needed to talk to Lukas.

Thomas instantly whipped out his super outdated iPhone 4S and called Manu, even though they were in Kaiserslautern not Munich and calling him would be a bit more expensive than just walking to his room in the next hall. 

“Manu come help me please I promise I’ll fetch your nutella at breakfast come to the lift area now k thanks bye”

Manu rolled his eyes. “Stop it with the nutella that was so long ago! Thomas you’re the only one who still thinks I’m obsessed with it when I am merely an appreciative consumer of the hazelnut spread.” 

“PLEASE ITS REALLY IMPORTANT"

He was in the middle of a great episode of German Masterchef and Thomas has to do this. He rolled himself off bed and met Thomas in the lift lobby, who was very jumpy today.  
“Okay Manu basically we need to finish telling people about Holger and Ilkay’s party but before that, I think something bad’s going on in the team.” Thomas actually sounded serious for once.

“What? Did you find a wet sock in your luggage and take it as a bad omen because that might have been Jerome…”

“WAIT WHAT I haven’t opened all my luggage yet okay anyway that’s not the point the point is that everyone is really depressed.”

“You seem perfectly fine.”

“I’m okay but like Basti is being so grumpy, Mesut is really sad, Mats and Benni are down too even Marco, André and Mario aren’t on the best of terms Mario didn’t post that instagram pic which André and Marco DID HELP EVERYONE IS SAD MANU :(“

“What about me don’t you think I’m sad after that disastrous loss to Gladbach? I could barely face Kramer this whole trip and its only been 1 day.”

“That’s done and dusted, Pep talked to you about it already. Even if you’re sad, we have more reasons to cheer you up! Okay b, we need to organise a game plan to make everyone happy again. Like instead of just the party with Holger and Ilkay we extend it and make everyone super happy?”

“I don’t think that’s gonna be enough. How about we throw in some games as well?”

“OKAY GAME PLAN SET.” Thomas took out a pen from his pocket and began drawing on his hand.

“Thomas use the notes app in your phone, you don’t need to ruin your skin by doing that to it.” Manu takes out his ancient Samsung S4 and the two of them huddle in the corner discussing the plan.

Joachim walks past the level to check on everyone and sees the two dorks sitting in the middle of nowhere arguing on how to exit the camera application. He was about to say something but decided to let it pass and decided it would be funny for the boys to see it out themselves. And finally be less dorky about technology. He shakes his head as he struts past them to check on Podolski, whom the journalists had criticised him of calling back for international breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so serious and depressing for now :( it'll be more cheerful next time!


End file.
